


Ghost.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Recuerdos, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Solo eran personas que físicamente se parecían y por una noche eran él.





	Ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> OS basado en la canción de Hasley titulada Ghost.  
> Le he dado una extraña interpretación a esta canción, pero me gustó como quedó.  
> Sin más, pasen y lean :)

Dicen que en la vida solo te enamoras una vez, solo sientes ese huracán por dentro cada vez que lo ves con una sola persona. El resto de ellas solo son sustitutos de ese que causó estragos dentro de ti.

 

+

 

_“I can’t find you in the body sleeping next to me…”_

 

Miró al chico dormido a su lado, alzando su mano para trazar su nariz.

Era igual a la de él, si no la veías con demasiada atención. Le faltaba la perfecta línea recta que Derek tenía. Este chico tenía una pequeña curva a la mitad que estropeaba su camino.

Si no detallaba en eso era casi igual.

Stiles suspiró y enterró la cara en la almohada para evitar que su sollozo se escuchara.

 

+

 

_—Derek, estaremos bien—_ _Stiles sonrió pequeño y acarició su mejilla, Derek inclinó la cabeza para tener más contacto._

_—_ _En caso de que no— Stiles iba a hablar, pero Derek le dio un rápido beso para que lo dejara terminar— debes rehacer tu vida, prométemelo cariño— tomó ambas manos de su pareja entre las suyas. Stiles se mordió el labio._

_—Sin ti, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo?_

_—Como lo hiciste antes de conocerme— Derek sabía el dolor que su castaño cargaba en su interior, un dolor parecido al suyo, provocado por la pérdida de su familia y en el caso de Stiles, la de su mamá. Y esa sensación en su interior se había hecho cada vez más pequeña en compañía del castaño._

_—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí— y ahí estaba, Stiles tratando de desviar el tema._

_Soltó sus manos y acunó sus mejillas. Obligándolo a verlo a los ojos._

_—Te amo, Stiles— dijo con rotundidad, sonrió cuando vio cómo la pupila del chico se dilataba— nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso, en esta vida y en la siguiente te seguiré amando, y es por eso que te estoy pidiendo que, si algo me sucede, ya se mañana o cualquier día, prométeme que reharás tu vida, tratarás de ser feliz, ¿está bien?_

_—¿Tú podrías? —preguntó con la voz quebrada— ¿podrías rehacer tu vida?_

_—No— respondió son sinceridad— pero tú siempre has sido el más fuerte de los dos— Stiles se rio, con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla— con el tiempo tal vez lo haga, trataría de ser feliz por ambos._

_—¿Y vivir todo lo que ambos queríamos hacer? — completó. Derek asintió._

_Atrapó sus labios en un lento beso, disfrutando cada uno de los toques que se daban, con paciencia, sin prisas. Tratando de alargar su momento juntos antes de la batalla._

_—Te lo prometo— susurró Stiles sobre sus labios cuando se separaron para tomar aire— te amo— le dio un último beso antes de entrelazar sus manos y con la otra tomar su arma._

_Stiles tomo su bate y la bolsita de mountain ash._

 

+

 

Stiles jamás prometió que no buscaría a alguien como él.

Si con Derek era feliz, ¿Por qué no tratar de encontrar a alguien parecido?

El problema es que nunca era igual.

Ninguno lo había sido.

 

+

 

_“I like the sad eyes, bad guys, mouth full of white lies…”_

 

Podían tener las mismas cejas, el mismo grosor de los labios, el parecido en la nariz, la barba cerrada, el color de cabello negro y la forma de las orejas.

Pero jamás tenían la expresividad de sus cejas, ni el arco en sus labios, ni la perfecta línea recta en su nariz, la barba exactamente limitada en las mejillas ni el mismo color negro azabache, tampoco tenían la curva que hacían sus orejas en la punta.

Mucho menos tenían sus ojos. Podría encontrarlos verdes, azules, grises, castaños, con heterocromía total y parcial incluso. Pero nunca era la heterocromía central que Derek tenía y que provocaba la multitud de colores en sus ojos.

Tampoco podía encontrar a alguien que lo mirara de la forma en la que él lo hacía.

Solo eran personas que físicamente se parecían y por una noche eran él.

 

+

 

_“I’m searching for something that I can’t reach…”_

—Miénteme— murmuró contra los labios del otro.

—Te amo— algo en su interior se estrujó.

Stiles tomó sus mejillas y profundizó el beso.

 

+

_“My ghost_

_Where’d you go?”_

 

_Derek se había ido por una buena razón._

_Había salvado su vida._

_Y Derek había muerto sabiendo que Stiles viviría._

_Lo que no supo fue que Stiles murió en ese momento, quedando solo un caparazón de lo que alguna vez fue._

 

+

 

_“I don’t like them innocent…”_

 

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo alguien lo hacía sentir vivo. Como si Derek no se hubiera ido.

Ese chico tenía el mismo porte que él, peligroso y cautivante por donde lo vieras. Tal vez su mirada no decía: te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes, pero se acercaba bastante.

Dejó que el chico besara su cuello, mientras él metía sus manos entre sus bóxers.

El gruñido que soltó provocó que abriera los ojos como platos. Se separó velozmente y lo miró a la cara.

Ahí estaban la barba, las cejas, la nariz, los labios, pero no los ojos. Ni la mirada ni los colores en ellos.

Suspiró y dejó que el chico siguiera con lo suyo.

Stiles se dejó hacer. Se mordió los labios para callar el nombre que realmente quería pronunciar mientras el chico embestía dentro de él.

Al terminar se quedó mirando al techo, el chico de turno lo abrazó por la cintura y enterró la cara en su cuello. Soltó un suspiro que le erizó la piel antes de dormirse.

Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza para dejar de pensar.

No tardó demasiado en dormirse, con el fantasma del recuerdo de las manos de Derek sobre su cuerpo.

 

+

 

_“What happened to the soul you used to be?”_

 

Ver a Stiles por la calle implicaba alegrarle el día a otra persona. Las sonrisas son contagiosas y la del castaño lo era mucho.

Eso era si un extraño lo veía.

Si era un amigo, lo único que querías era llorar.

La sonrisa de Stiles estaba rota.

Al igual que su interior.

Y eso era algo que no se podía ocultar a todo aquel que le conocía bien.

 

+

 

_—Sé que nadie te llenará como yo— Stiles enarcó una ceja._

_—Nadie la tendrá como tú, querido._

_Derek rodó los ojos._

_—Sabes que no hablo de eso— Stiles le dio un beso en la mejilla— solo quiero que seas feliz, aún sin mí._

_—Sé a lo que te refieres, lo entiendo perfectamente, lo que no comprendo es tu insistencia en este tema— Derek lo miró de reojo y apretó el volante._

_—¿Has tenido un mal presentimiento alguna vez? —preguntó._

_—Sí— respondió bajito— ¿eso tienes ahora? —Derek asintió._

_—Y no sé si es sobre ti o sobre mí, pero sé que haré hasta lo imposible para que no te suceda nada._

_—Moriré de igual manera si algo te sucede a ti—Derek tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos._

_—Lo que te pido es difícil, pero por favor inténtalo._

_Stiles dejó de mirarlo y enfocó hacia el frente, observando el sendero que llevaba al bosque, a la batalla de la que tal vez alguno o ninguno de los dos saldría vivos._

_—Lo intentaré— apretó su mano— por ti y si algo me sucede a mi quiero que tú también lo hagas._

_“La muerte es mi patrimonio, cariño” pensó. Quería decirle que, si algo le sucedía a él, era probable que su lobo y él no tardaran en alcanzarlo. El lobo moriría de tristeza y él… él solo sería un caparazón vacío hasta que no pudiera más._

_Pero no debía decirle eso, ya que quería que Stiles luchara y viviera y fuera feliz._

_Algo le decía que el único que saldría vivo de ahí sería Stiles, no él._

_+_

_“You say thar you’re no good for me_

_‘Cause I’m always tugging at your sleeve”_

 

Aún recordaba la cantidad de veces que Derek trató de convencerlo de que no era bueno para él.

Demasiado peligroso, demasiado violento, demasiado cerrado, demasiado roto. Demasiados demasiado en una misma frase.

Stiles había perdido todo el significado de la palabra de tanto que se la escuchó a Derek.

_Lo que daría por volverlo a escuchar._

Recordaba el momento en que le demostró a Derek que, con él o sin él corría el mismo riesgo, aun viviendo en Beacon o yéndose de allí.

En ese momento dejó de insistirle en que podía encontrar algo mejor.

El fantasma de sus besos lo golpeó con fuerza mientras sus piernas se balanceaban sobre el borde del acantilado que lo dejaba ver todo Beacon Hills.

Siempre que iba con Derek, el lobo lo abrazaba por la cintura porque Stiles sentía que se caía.

Ahora, no había nadie junto a él.

Stiles miró la salida del sol, maravillándose en lo perfecto y apacible que se veía el pueblo que era su hogar.

Sonrió con tristeza, recordando la promesa que le hizo a Derek.

Estaba seguro de que lo volvería a ver, pero mientras eso sucediera seguiría buscando a su fantasma, porque en algún lugar estaba y porque de esa manera no se sentía tan roto.

Nadie lo complementaba como Derek, nadie podía encajar con sus piezas rotas como él lo hacía.

Pero podía intentar buscarlo, podía intentar sentir lo que alguna vez sintió.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije, la perspectiva desde la que entendí la canción fue esa, tal vez hubo partes que me tome demasiado literal la letra, en fin...  
> Espero les haya gustado leerlo.  
> Me gustaría leer sus opiniones y demás.  
> Ya saben, si quieren dejar kudos adelante C:  
> Un beso, M.


End file.
